gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pearson's Funeral/@comment-John Breasly-20120731165314
What I love is how they said "all the pictures." There was only one picture on this page, the others were elsewhere. And they were uploaded by someone who I believe is banned. This is replying to something about the "tyrannies of the British Empire." How in God's name are we tyrannical in any way? We weren't the ones who tried to destroy half the guilds in the game. We have never aimed to "conquer" a guild. We have never aimed to "control the game." I'' have never aimed to take away human rights. Every man in the British Empire, whether native or conquered, is a free man in my eyes. Should they choose to join the military in our constant battles, when we're usually on the DEFENSE, then they have submitted themselves to a commander. But even that commander does not force them to dress a certain way, like Spain has. We don't force people into SvS, we encourage them to come. I have been on Skype with Pearson during a battle, and for about a moment half-way into the battle, he got the upper hand, and screamed "SCREENSHOT THAT." Then his score went down again. I then looked on the wiki, where a ''seedling (as GenLawrence described below) had posted the very picture that was half-way into the battle, claiming a Spanish victory. The British are anything but tyrants. We have always pushed for peace with Spain. Not peace with Pearson Wright, the "freedom fighter," who oppresses so many guilds, but peace with true Spanish roleplayers, who were the privateers long before the game became entangled in all this roleplay. Yes, I do regret some of the things I said on this page. And yes, all the British roleplayers who were involved of this issued SEVERAL apologies. After I did, they did of their own choice. We were less involved in it then made out to be, however. We did not organize this. There is a screenshot below of fire on the grave, and you can see I had a grenade out. I had to equip the grenade so I could aim the camera correctly. In hindsight, I shouldn't have agreed to take the screenshot, but at the time, I was in shock. I was raised very Catholic, and I found someone committing suicide as a disregard of human life and a taunt against God. I was horrified by Pearson's actions, and if it were a taunt against God, I would do what I could. Wage a "holy war," against his remains. I was told (by who, I cannot remember, but it was a Spaniard. Possibly Cadet) that he had killed himself because of the stress on the game, and I found it despicable. I have since turned away from Catholocism as a guide for my actions of leadership, and left it to my own judgement, partially at the influence of Pearson. I have changed my views on a lot of things, including suicide. Because I've been there, and I've realized it's not a taunt at God, but a grasp to be with him sooner. So, yes, I do quite regret what happened on this page, and I was saddened to see that the few British who were involved were the only ones who apologized, of their own free will. Now, referring to VegaDark restoring this, I am in complete shock. VegaDark would not restore something like this because we were "hiding something" like the SEEDLINGS said. Kat deleted this because it was disgusting, and I agreed with her. It didn't promote what this wiki is about, and the spirit of friendliness the wiki once held. It wasn't deleted to hide anything. The screenshots were not even on this page, for God's sake. It's ridiculous, I must say.